


Friends Help Friends Bind Correctly

by RageHappyRoses



Series: Face Colored Scarlet [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Fainting, Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Other, Unrequited Crush, assumed seamonkeys, friends helping friends, hard time breathing, incorrect binding method, light mention of hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka I don't know  what to title this and I just really needed to write something with Scarlet David in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Help Friends Bind Correctly

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically based off my experiences binding. Sorta.

 Scarlet knew it wasn't the best idea, they couldn't breathe. It was way too hot out to even have considered the solution they came to. But there they were, sitting in the sand at the beach, shirt on and layered sports bras underneath it. Scarlet had binders, but it just so happened that they were in the wash last time they checked. Now they sat there, unable to even get in the water because they didn't feel like having to take off their shirt and get yelled at by Sun. The last time they binded with bandages and that earned them a stern talking to from the rest of SSSN. They took more labored breaths, trying to keep themself together. The heat was making it hard to breathe on top of the layered sports bras pushing against their chest and sides, making it harder to breathe. Before they could look up, Neptune was in front of them smiling.

 

"Hey dude, I'm no fan of water either but you could at least take your shirt off, it's hot as hell" he said, sitting next to them. Scarlet gave him a pained smile and shook their head. "Are...you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I'm...fine...I just.." they panted out before seeing their vision go black and the world disappear.

 

Scarlet woke up back in their bed in the shared room of SSSN. The said team standing around their bed. They looked at them in fear and confusion unsure if they saw their incorrect binding and what exactly happened. Sun stood with crossed arms and a disappointed and angry look. Scarlet swallowed and gave a nervous chuckle.

 

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" They asked sheepishly. Sun stepped forward and glared at them.

 

"What the hell did we say about binding right you idiot?" He snapped. Scarlet sighed and sat up slowly only to realize the guys had put them in their binder while they were out cold. They blushed at the thought of Sage seeing them like that but quickly discarded the thought.

 

"M-My binders were in the wash...I needed to do something" they explained. Sun sighed and relaxed shaking his head.

 

"You passed out. That can't be good for you." Sun explained. Neptune was next to step forward.

 

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do with you, you scared me when you just fainted like that" Neptune said with a brighter tone, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Scarlet bit their lip, muttering an apology before looking to Sage. He let a small smile form.

 

"Don't do that again Scarlet, I can't carry you back to our room and change you all the time" he laughed a bit. Scarlet's face flushed, almost wishing they'd been conscious for that.

 

"Y-You put my binder on me?" They asked, worried Sage would be awkward about it. Sage shrugged and smiled a bit.

 

"Wasn't a big deal, just helping out" he simply said, leaving it at that. Scarlet nodded and then looked to Sun and Neptune who had knowing smirks plastered on their faces. Scarlet glared at them to remind them to shut their mouths about their crush on Sage.

 

"Either way, we're glad you're okay" Sun said finally and patted Scarlet on the back. They scoffed and looked io at their team with worry.

 

"Lets not go back to the beach for a while" they muttered out. Neptune agreed quickly and Sage chuckled a light agreement. Scarlet was comforted by the fact that their friends would always be there for them. Now if Sun and Neptune could just get them a date with Sage...


End file.
